Splatoon: The Series: Ep1 The Beginking Part 1
by Heaven The Angel
Summary: The series begins with 14 year old inkling Ink starting her new life in Inkopolis. Ink has a fiery spirit that can't wait to get into Turf War. But things go awry when she accidentaly encounters Cap'n Cuttlefish, who asks Ink to help him defeat the enemy Octarians, led by a determined female Octoling warrior. Ink has alot of things to take care of in her hands and more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The Beginking Pt. 1

"Believe in your abilities, trust your team, and, together, you can let your true colors fly."

That's my motto.

And I follow it pretty heavily.

Oh…sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Not to mention tell you my story.

My name's Ink. As you can probably tell by my name…I'm an inkling.

If you don't know who inklings are, well…let me put it like this. OK, so…when an inkling is born, they start life off as a squid. But they aren't the squid in your world…because they are…actually made of ink. And I don't mean like the ink that is inside your squid, I mean like…paint.

…Please stay with me on this; I'm new at narrating things.

Anyway, an inkling starts off as a squid made of paint like ink and they can only swim through their own ink. You see, we all have a different type of ink when we are born. For example, some are green, some are purple, some are blue, and some are orange, like me. But…we can't really touch any other color ink. Because if we touch a puddle of different colored ink, then it would basically feel like mud. We get stuck in it and it would be very hard to move around it.

But, that's not really important to me right now.

What's really interesting about inkling life is that, when you turn 14, you get the ability to turn into a humanoid. I know this is probably not a big deal to you, but to me it's all I could ever wish for!

Why is it such a big deal to me? Well…maybe this story will explain everything.

Put your adventure hats on, cause this is where the real story begins.

So…13 years and 364 days later…I was sleeping. While I was sleeping, I had this…amazing dream. I dreamt that I was swimming in a gigantic pool of orange ink. It felt…REALLY good. Then…I got in the middle of the pool and…I started forming. I slowly but surely started to transform into something else. I was transforming into a humanoid! This is what I've been waiting for my entire life!

"INK!"

With that…I woke up…on the floor.

As I was sleepily opening my eyes, I saw my mom in the doorway of my bedroom, giggling at me.

Great way to start the morning off, isn't it?

That person you just heard about was my 'mom'. Well…she's actually my stepmom but she's been around so long that…I just call her my mother. Thanks to her, she brought a pretty important person into my life…but we'll talk about that later.

My mom walked into my bedroom and picked up my weak body. Her short, deep blue tentacle hair shone in the sunlight from my bedroom window. She looked at me with her bright, blue eyes and said "I guess 'someone' had another dream about being a humanoid again."

I chuckled and said "Guess I'm just really excited for my birthday tomorrow." "I can tell." My mom said as she gently put me down on the floor.

Yea…inklings have to swim on the floor until their 14th birthday…yet another reason why I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Anyway, Mom went downstairs to the kitchen while I followed her. And…MAN going downstairs was hard back then. You flip down the stairs like a flippin' pancake! Don't worry though, we got used to it…after about 12 years.

Once I got down the stairs…and rubbed my newly flipped back…Mom picked me up and put me on the table. She put me next to a large present that had an orange and blue pattern on it. It had a letter tied to a large, blue ribbon. I got naturally curious, so I picked up the letter and read it aloud.

"Hey Ink! How you doing?! I know I haven't seen you in 2 weeks, but it felt like forever! But even though I missed you a ton, I still have a lot of fun in Inkopolis. Making weapons for hundreds of other Inklings has been a life-long dream of mine! I'm really excited for you to finally turn 14 and come here so you can use them in Turf War. Anyway I hope you get here soon, and I can't wait for you to finally move to Inkopolis. XOXO from your bro, Indi."

This iss the person I told you about.

His name is Indigo…but he just likes to be called Indi…and…he's my brother. We've known each other since we were kids… he always says that I've been a great help his my life.

You see…his parents divorced when he was extremely young, so it was just Indi and his mom for a while. Then…he met my father…and after a while they got married. We've been best friends ever since.

Indi always wanted to make tools and weapons used for Turf Wars…that's kinda his thing. He always wears these goggles that were given to him by his grandfather, who was an inventor in his day. He just turned 14 a couple weeks ago, which means that he moved to Inkopolis, where all the other teen Inklings live. So, that's also the place where I'll be heading when I turn 14.

Once I finished reading the note, I opened the present. One I put my head in the box I was immediately in love. The present was a set of clothes, complete with Tentatech T-shirt, a pair of black shorts with color-changing stripes on the sides, and purple sneakers with blue laces. Indi always knows just what I want.

Mom noticed my present and started to sit on the table. "Wow…I can't believe you're already turning 14." She said as she put a plate of pancakes in front of me. She leaned back on her chair and looked up at the ceiling while saying "I remember when you were only 5 years old…you always squirmed around the floor with Indi."

I quickly noticed that she was getting all flashback on me and I said "Uhh…mom. You do know that I still have less than 24 hours until then, right?" Mom snapped out of it and leaned forward to make her chair upright. Mom looked at me and said "You know what…you're right…which is why…we are having an ULTRA MEGA 14 BIRTHDAY INKLING DAY!"

When she said those words…I sweat uncontrollably in fear.

When we finished our breakfast, she immediately grabbed me and dragged me out of the house and we had our "Ultra Mega 14 Birthday Inkling Day."

After the day was over…I was exhausted, it was 11:45 at night and I was ready to go to bed. I was so tired I didn't even think about my birthday tomorrow. Mom just dragged me upstairs, put me on my bed, and I immediately went to sleep.

But…while I was asleep…something…'special' happened.

 **Hey…how's it goin'?**

 **…** **So…you having a good month so far?**

 **Yea…it's been a while since I've worked on Five Nights at Freddy's. Mostly because I've been really busy with the end of the year and all.**

 **I… (sort of)…promise that I will be working on the end of Five Nights at Freddy's pronto. But…not this weekend. Why?**

 **Cause it's my B-DAY!**

 **YAY! I guess it's a REALLY big coincidence that my birthday is the exact same day as Splatoon's release. But it's an EXTREMELY BIG coincidence that it's specifically my 14** **th** **birthday.**

 **Man…I wanna Wii U SO BAD!**

 **Don't worry, I got Majora's Mask. So I'm good.**

 **And I got cash…but not $300, the cost for the Splatoon Wii U bundle.**

 **Well…I must get ready for the water park tomorrow, so…see ya later.**

 **Heaven OUT-** ** _…"Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to Heaven the Angel. Happy Birthday to me."_**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I started to wake up the next morning I felt…weird.

I suddenly felt like that there were parts of my body that weren't there before. I also felt something moist and slimy on my shoulders.

The truth is that I was so sleepy from last night that I didn't even notice at first. So all I could focus on was just opening my eyes to see my mother standing next to me with the clothes that Indi gave to me yesterday in her arms. Mom seemed to have an excited smile on her face looking at me.

I asked tiredly "…M-mom? W…why are you looking at me like that?" Mom replied very calmly "Ink…you're a kid now."

I was confused by her response but I still decided to yawn while stretching my arms out. Then I noticed something…I have actual ARMS?!

I quickly moved my arm to the front of my face and noticed that not only do I have actual arms, but I also have hands. I got naturally freaked out and started to panic. While panicking I suddenly started feeling even more weird.

In a matter of seconds I suddenly turned into my squid-self again. I was shaking rapidly as I was trying to comprehend what was going on. My mom quickly rubbed my head and calmed me down, causing me to stop shaking. That's when I said to mom "Mom…a-am I…am I able to…change now?" Mom calmly replied "Yes."

I was really scared yet really excited at the same time. I was waiting my whole life for this moment to happen but I didn't expect it to be so sudden. I didn't really imagine about turning into a humanoid in the middle of the night. As these thoughts went through my head I sad to Mom "So…is…turning into a humanoid in the middle of the night…normal?"

Mom replied "Well…not really. Usually they change into a humanoid at will after they wake up, but…I guess…you were so excited about becoming a grown woman…moving to Inkopolis…and getting into ink battles…you turned into a humanoid in the middle of the night."

Then mom's eyes started to water, indicating that she's going to cry. I suddenly noticed and said "Mom! Please…don't do this." Mom started to cheer up as she put my clothes on the bed. After she calmed down she said "I'm…sorry. It's just…I can't believe you're 14 already."

After I knew that she was back to her happy self, I asked another question. "So…what do I do now?" Mom replied "Well…I'm going to be in the living room while you change into your clothes. Meet me after you change."

So I followed mom's directions and covered myself with my blanket while I jumped down to the floor. Now only one problem…how do I turn into a humanoid again?

First thing I did was have a flashback to…5 minutes ago…when my mom was talking to me.

"…you were so excited about becoming a grown woman…moving to Inkopolis…and getting into ink battles…you turned into a humanoid in the middle of the night."

So I thought about that dream I had the night before and, in a matter of seconds, I became a humanoid again!

I quickly covered myself with my blanket and tried to walk on my new two legs. It was kinda awkward at first but after a while I got used to it…I think.

After I learned to use my legs I picked up my clothes from the bed and went into my bathroom. I then put the clothes on the left side of the sink, and locked the door.

After I did that, I started to grab my clothes so I can change…but then I looked in the mirror.

I looked at myself to see that I had Caucasian skin and bright orange eyes. I also had my orange tentacles (or 'hair' if you'd like to call them that) flowing down to my hips. I don't like to be cocky but…I looked pretty good when I first turned into a humanoid.

As I admired myself in the mirror I realized…oh yea…I need clothes.

So I finally started changing into my clothes for the first time. It was…kinda hard, but it was worth it. After I finished changing I looked myself in the mirror again. My Tentatek shirt was only black with the logo on it, but…I still found myself liking it a lot. My shorts were really comfortable on me and the lines on the sides changed into my orange color. My shoes were also cool, but they didn't really match with my shirt seeing how they were pink with sky blue laces but I didn't care, I loved them anyway.

At last I was ready to go down stairs and show my mother the new me. As I left my room, I saw the stairs that I had so much trouble with the few years of my life. I was excited that I don't have to flip down the stairs anymore, so I quickly tried to go down. But...the trip wasn't really successful.

As I was going down I tripped and fell the rest of the way down the stairs. My mom heard the sound of my painful entrance and went to see what happened. She saw me at the bottom of the stairs face down on the floor. I started to get back up again and rubbed my head to ease the bruise. My mom looked at me and she immediately hugged me.

My mom's a really tight hugger so I was starting to loose air. I quickly tried to push her off me but she decided to stop hugging me now. Mom's eyes started to water again as she said "Oh…Inky! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks mom." I said as I started to take back some oxygen. My mom led me to the living room so she can give me the supplies I need for Inkopolis. I sat on the couch while my mom went to grab something from her room to give me. After about 5 minutes, she came back with a large white box.

My mom sat next to me and gave me the box. "This is for you." I grabbed the box and tried to open it but mom told me to stop. "Ink…your father and I agreed that you should open it when you get to your apartment in Inkopolis. Don't worry about paying for it, I already did."

I followed mom's directions and put the box to my side. I asked my mom "So, when does the bus to Inkopolis leave?" Mom replied while looking at the clock "It leaves at…about 45 minutes. So I'd suggest you'd pack." After that, I quickly went to my room and packed all of my stuff. I got my money bag (empty of course), my I-Squid, my headphones, and my laptop.

After I got my check-list in order, I grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs, where mom was waiting for me. At that point we only had about 25 minutes before the bus for Inkopolis leaves and the drive to the bus station was about 15 minutes. So we got into the car and drove to the bus station as fast as we could. Once we finally arrived it was 10 minutes before the bus leaves, so we had plenty of time to settle things inside.

Once we got on a bench, Mom started to tell me about the basic rules. You know, 'Don't take candy from strangers' 'let mom know what's going on every day' stuff like that. After she told me everything, the bus station announcer made…well an announcement.

"Bus to Inkopolis departing!"

Before I left to get to the bus, I asked my mom one last question. "Umm…mom…once I get to Inkopolis…what should I do?" Mom replied with a smile on her face "…It's up to you to figure out the answer."

I grinned at my mom's response and kissed a goodbye kiss on my mom's cheek. After that, I hurried to the bus to Inkopolis.

Once I got to the bus, I went inside and got an empty seat on the right side of the bus. I looked out the window to see the grassy plains of my home town while putting my new headphones on to listen to music on my I-Squid.

Before I knew it, the bus started to move, and I was on my way to my new life in Inkopolis.

 **Alright, I'll just get this out of the way. There won't be any Rule 34 in this series.**

 **This is rated T for Teen, not P for Perv.**

 **Now let's talk about more appropriate matters.**

 **I'm actually surprised on how many reviews I've gotten, even though it hasn't been out for very long. Right now I'm, like, the most popular Splatoon fanfic right now.**

 **Thank you guys so much for giving me that much popularity, even though there's not that many fanfictions of Splatoon right now.**

 **Think guys…first Splatoon, and then THE WORLD! (Not so evil laughter)**

 **Sorry…I got into my pathetic villain faze for a second.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys for making this series so popular and I hope to make you guys happier in the future.**

 **Heaven OUT-** ** _…How do I know about that kind of stuff at my young age…huh._**


	3. Chapter 3

On the way to Inkopolis, I looked out the bus window to see the landscapes of cities that I've never seen before while listening to music. My whole life I lived in a small city called Paintview. It isn't really popular in this world, but it's not really that bad…then again…I lived there all my life, so I don't really know much about other cities…except for Inkopolis.

Makes sense, everybody knows about Inkopolis in these parts. Everyone little squid baby in the country wants to go to Inkopolis when they are older to become popular, like the Squid Sisters.

But, to be honest…I don't want to come just because Inkopolis is a popular city. I want to go there to get into Ink Battles, that's it. I always loved the idea of Ink Battles ever since my dad told me some of the Ink Battles he had when he was my age. And I want to become just like him when I finally arrive at Inkopolis.

The trip from Paintview to Inkopolis was a long one and it was almost becoming night time. I looked out the window to see the bright sunset over a long plain of grass. The sunset on top with the music I was listening to made me start to yawn. Before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep.

The nap seemed to last for 5 minutes, but when the bus driver woke me up it was completely dark outside. When I took off my headphones and adjusted my tired eyes I looked at the bus driver as he told me "We're in Inkopolis now."

As soon as I heard 'Inkopolis' I immediately grabbed my suitcase and went outside the bus. I went into the station to see that the bus station was crowded with Inklings, all of them either going to or from Inkopolis. Despite that, I followed my mom's directions and went outside the bus station to wait for Sheldon.

Sheldon, as most of you know, is the horseshoe crab that runs the weapon shop known as Ammo Knights. My mom was able to convince Sheldon to pick me up from the bus stop and take me to the motel where I'll be living in for now on. The reason that Sheldon was able to connect with my mom was because Indi is now working there as some sort of a handyman. Sheldon was happy to pick me up sense he likes getting to know his employees…well…the one he has at least. And he believes that one of the strongest ways to get to know someone is getting to know their relatives.

So I waited on one of the outdoor benches to wait for Sheldon to pick me up. About 10 minutes later I heard a high-pitched voice call my name over and over again. I turned my head to see Sheldon looking for me by calling my name with his hands cupped around his mouth.

When Sheldon finally noticed me on the bench, and started running towards me. Once he approached me (and after he caught his breath) Sheldon pointed his hand at me, gesturing the beginning of a hand shake.

"You must be Ink! I'm Sheldon…but I'm sure your mother told you that already." I stood up and accepted the hand shake. "It's nice to finally see you in person, Sheldon! I've heard so much about you." Sheldon finished the handshake and said "I've heard things about you as well. Your brother, Indi, just won't stop talking about you. I mean he goes on and on about how nice and talented you are and that he couldn't wait to see you in your humanoid form. Speaking of which, how are you good with your legs? Can you use them OK? Did you trip at some po-" I interrupted him by making my hand to the stop gesture.

After that introduction, we finally went to Sheldon's car so I can go to my motel. The whole car drive was extremely peaceful and it wasn't a long drive from the bus station to the motel. But all I could think about was finally getting into ink battles the next day…that…and how amazed I was on how Sheldon was able to get his tiny legs to reach the gas petal.

Once we arrived at the motel, we quickly stepped out of the car. Luckily the lights in the motel were still on, indicating that I was still able to check myself into my room. But, before I could go inside, Sheldon decided to give me a goodbye. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ink. I shall see you tomorrow in Booyah Base." I gave a warm smile and a goodbye salute as I went inside.

Getting my own room was pretty easy. All I had to do was get to the desk and wait for my room key. The accountant said that mom told them I would be coming, and that another employee would take me to my room. The accountant then gave me my room key that said '0'.

I was extremely curious on why I got that number and what it meant, but the other employee started leading me to my room. We both went into the elevator and the employee started to press one button that said '0' just like my room key. And instead of going up…I felt the elevator going down.

I got a little suspicious but didn't ask any questions…until we finally arrived at my 'room'. The elevator stopped and opened its door to reveal a plain white room with nothing but a bed, dust and cobwebs. I tried to ask the employee why I got…I guess there's no other word for it, BASEMENT, for my room. But the employee already was on his way to go back to his regular duties, leaving me with a basement with one single ceiling light brightening the room.

I was really tired as it is so I didn't even bother to go up the elevator again and ask about the room. So I put all of my stuff down in a corner and looked into my bag to get the box I got earlier. Once I got my birthday present, I sat down on the floor to open it.

I looked at the box and immediately thought of my dad…*sigh*…man I miss him. He was always so brave and adventurous…yet…very kind at the same time. Well…no time to get all sappy now. It's time to find out what my dad wanted to give to me the moment I was born. So…I made a deep breath…and finally opened the box.

The first thing I saw was a Tentatek Splattershot that looked brand new, yet was waiting in my dad's closet this long. I immediately fell in love with the way it looked and imagined what it would be like to finally try it out. "Winning ink battles would be a breeze" I thought as I was looking at the ceiling like a clichéd cartoon character.

Then I turned my head to the upper left and saw a strange booklet with a blue tentacle printed on it. I picked the booklet up and saw a piece of folded paper fall out of it. I ignored the actual booklet for now and decided to focus on the piece of paper. I opened it and saw…my father's last note.

"Dearest Ink,

If you are reading this, you should be 14. And that means you should be able to turn into a humanoid! I'm so happy that you were able to make it this far, baby girl. I've been waiting for this moment since your birth. Anyway, this Splattershot used to be mine when I was your age. And, since it was one of my very first weapons, I decided to give it to you as your first weapon. I also gave you a little booklet that contains some…interesting things…that you might want to know. The last thing that I want to give you…is all of my deepest love for you. And that…can be shown by your very existence. Ink…if I don't make it long enough to see you go through this moment…I want you to know that I will always love you…no matter what happens. I also want to tell you to remember my old saying every time you go into ink battles. It goes like this.

'Believe in your abilities, trust your team, and, together, you can let your true colors fly.'

I love you…always,

Dad."

There was only one thing that crossed my mind as I read my dad's final goodbye. "I love you to, daddy."

Tears of love and sadness streamed down my face as I put everything back in the box and put it back in the corner where all of my other stuff was. After that, I finally decided to go to sleep…thinking all about my dad and fulfilling his wish for me to finally go to Inkopolis in the process.

And let me tell ya…I never though of having a day like the first day I went to Inkopolis.

 ***sniff* I think I'm about to cry…actually…no I'm not.**

 **Not that it isn't sad…it is…but…I wrote the dang story…less impact.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter…I also hope it gave you the feels.**

 **Seriously…that last part must have been pretty tough to handle.**

 **You may argue that this part was a bit early, but I didn't want Ink to have the regular Splattershot Jr. And plus the regular Splattershot only has water balloons as its special…that must make quite a punch.**

 **Anyways, hope you like this chapter and I'm excited for the next one.**

 **Heaven OUT-** ** _I'm a sensitive person_** ** _J_**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning completely ready to go into ink battles. The bed was actually pretty comfy, but that doesn't excuse the dust bunnies under the bed. But still, I was excited to get into the Inkopolis plaza and instantly started to get ready.

I looked for the bathroom so I could take a shower but I could only find a room with a sink and a toilet inside. The rest of the room could totally be completed with a shower, but the motel decided to leave it for the rats. So, I just put some deodorant on and put my regular clothes on.

By this point, it was almost 10:00 in the morning, that's when the plaza opens, but this time I had to go there by foot. I didn't mind so much 'cause I thought I could use some extra exercise before I go to the battlefield. After I got ready, I went outside the motel to go start my journey to the plaza.

My dad taught me a few things about being in Inkopolis for the first time, so I knew that I had to go through the training course before I could actually enter the Inkopolis plaza. Good thing I had my Splattershot ready and my little booklet in hand. I decided to keep the booklet with me because…who knows…it might come in handy later.

Anyway, as I was walking to the training grounds I decided to put my headphones on so I could listen to music as I was walking. As I was enjoying the music, I saw tons of other Inklings in the streets playing games in the morning sunlight. Its strange how a city as big as Inkopolis can be so similar to my hometown, and yet be completely different.

Before I knew it, I was at the training grounds, the gateway to Inkopolis. I took my Splattershot off of my back and started to follow the directions by reading the first sign I saw.

"Hey, you. Yeah, you!"

…Oh! Were you talking to me?! I didn't even notice!

"Wanna be the freshest squid on the block?"

That depends…does being 'fresh' turn me into one of those prissy one-dimensional stereotypes?

"We'll teach you some funky-fresh moves on the way to Inkopolis!"

Well…OK, if you would be so kind.

After I read the sign, green balloons appeared in a trail starting from some stairs that lead to what looked like a road. As soon as I laid eyes on them, I knew what I had to do. I held the Splattershot trigger tightly and started to take my very first shots.

I was blowing up the trail of balloons one by one with a sense of adrenaline flowing through my entire body. I never had so much fun in my whole life. And to think…it was only the tutorial!

I continued shooting the trail of balloons that lead me to a large area with hills that were cemented with concrete, much like a skate park. A sign told me to shoot the entire ground with my ink so I could swim in it when I'm in squid form. So I followed the sign's instructions and started shooting the ground until there was a gigantic puddle of ink. Then I got near the puddle and turned into my squid form. As soon as I did the transformation I started to swim rapidly in my own ink. I felt so fluid and free when I was swimming. I began dashing and jumping and totally forgot about the tutorial, until I finally came out of the ink puddle.

After I got out of the ink pool, I noticed some ramps that lead to another floor of the tutorial. The sign near then said that I can even swim up walls when I'm in my own ink. So I shot the ramps and started swimming up the walls, all while shooting the trail of balloons that lead me to another part of the tutorial.

The balloons lead me to a three-layered platform that was in front of a maxi-glass wall. I tried shooting the glass, but apparently ink can't go on those types of material. The only way up the wall was to jump from the top of the platform to the top of the wall to continue. So I went to the top of the platform and tried to jump, but I didn't make it. Luckily, I landed on my feet and not my face, but I wondered how I could get form that platform to the other. Then…I got an idea.

I covered the entire top platform with ink and from there I covered some of the other platform. Then I went to the edge of the platform and turned into a squid so I could jump from that platform to the other. I got some momentum and jumped as far as I could, but this time it was a success. After I turned back into humanoid form I looked back at my progress and then started to continue the tutorial.

I looked to my left to see a grate that blocked my way to another part of the tutorial. I tried to break it but it was no use. But then my wonderful mind began to work again and I came up with another idea. I sprayed the area under the grate with ink and I began to turn into a squid. With that, I swam through the grate with ease and then jumped off the ledge to enter the next section.

When I reached the ground and tried to run, I felt like something was grabbing my feet, not letting me move. I looked down to see my feet in different color ink. I immediately figured out that I can't move in enemy ink, so I shot the ground with my own ink. I looked in front of my again and saw a strange machine in the center of the area. It looked much like a UFO and it looked like it somehow crash landed into Inkopolis. There was also a satellite and a blue couch to my left, indicating that the crash landing caused serious damage on the machine. But, I didn't really care for the UFO and ignored it.

I went to the next section and saw a bunch of wooden crates that were formed like a wall. A sign near me said that I can use bombs (or whatever special you have) to destroy the crates. So I threw one of my bombs at the crates and once it blew up, all of the crates were demolished, leaving only some ink and broken wooden sticks. Then I shot the wall and climbed to the next floor…then I shot another wall and climbed on that to get to the next, NEXT floor.

After all those challenges, I finally made it to the launch pad that leads to the plaza. I could see the gigantic Inkopolis Tower in the distance, meaning that I was this close to getting into ink battles. I immediately stepped on the launch pad and turned into a squid. Before I knew it, I was high in the sky looking down at Inkopolis. I felt the air flow through my face as I turned into humanoid form mid-air. Then I saw the ground getting closer and closer as I readied my feet to land on the road safely. But, unfortunately, I was reminded that I was new to being a humanoid…so I didn't know how to use my legs very well.

As I made that rough landing, I realized that I landed on some trash bags, breaking my fall. I got off the pile of trash and rubbed my bruises, but stopped when I realized that I was finally in the plaza!

I walked toward the center while admiring Inkopolis Tower, Booyah Base, and the huge monitor on top of the cafeteria. I was awestruck on how crowded and active this place was. Around me were cool looking Inklings that were very skilled fighters…and I was finally one of them.

It turned out I was just in time for the morning news flash that was being shown on the monitor. It began with the traditional Squid Sisters logo which cut to the famous Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie, near a monitor. Callie and Marie started the morning announcements.

Callie said first "Hold on to your tentacles…" Then Marie continued "…It's Inkopolis News time!" Callie started shouting "News Flash! News Flash!" With Marie replying "What is it? What is it?!" The monitor showed a picture of Inkopolis Tower with a large blue creature holding on to it along with a picture of Inkopolis Tower by itself. Callie continued "Inkopolis's Great Zapfish has…vanished!" Marie reacted "Wait, seriously?" Callie started to get worried and said "If it isn't recovered soon, are we gonna lose power?" Marie tried to lift her spirits by saying "Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine…probably." The monitor showed a picture of a UFO with a large red tentacle on top. Callie got curious and said "I wonder if it has anything to do with that UFO crash!" Marie agreed and replied "Sounds likely to me!"

Callie changed to her happy attitude very quickly and said "Well, other than that, we have even more news!" Marie got excited and said "What are you waiting for? Tell them the big news!" The monitor showed Inkopolis at night with vibrant colors and Inklings dancing. Callie said "This Saturday, as most of you know, is the start of this year's SPLATFEST!" Marie said "*sigh* How time flies." Callie continued "For those of you who don't know, Splatfest is the time of the year where there are lights everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE!" Marie stated "Don't forget Callie. Splatfest is really about celebrating teamwork and being united as one." Callie flapped her hand at Marie and said "Yea, yea. What today's generation of Inklings REALLY want to see is us performing on that same night!" Marie started to get annoyed and said "*sigh* Callie. Won't you ever learn?" Callie chuckled and then replied "Ha! Ha! No!" The monitor showed one side of the screen being red with a cat on it, with the word 'cat' on top. The other half was cyan with a picture of a dog with the word 'dog' on it. Callie announced "This year's theme is 'Which do you like better? Cats or dogs?'" Marie said "I'm team Squid, if you'd ask me." Callie continued "Remember, the winning team with the most ink battle points win Super Sea Snails!" Marie said "I don't even know why we give these out, anyway?" Callie replied "Because it will get people to vote and attend Ink Battles." Marie got annoyed and sighed.

The monitor finally turned blank again as Callie said "Well, that's all for now! Until next time…" Both of them said, while doing there cute little poses "Staaaay Fresh!"

After the news flash was over, everyone laid eyes off the screen. I was excited about the Splatfest this Saturday, but I was more interested on that Great Zapfish they were talking about. I decided to take a look inside my booklet to see if it can give me any information about it. Apparently, on the very first page it says some good information on it.

Apparently, the Great Zapfish is 100 years old and is used to power up the entire city. I guess he's the big daddy of those Zapfish that power up the tiny cities like Paintview. This must be the guy that started it all…that's pretty cool.

But…why would it vanish like that? I'm sure he wouldn't just leave Inkopolis like that…unless…it wasn't his fault.

Well…whatever. I'm just going to look for Ammo Knights so I can finally see Indi.

On my way to Booyah Base, I noticed something going on at the corner of my eye. Three female Inklings who look like they should be part of a dollhouse were being approached by a male Inkling that looked like a stereotypical nerd. He was trying to ask the pink haired Inkling out but before he could even say anything she just raised her hand in his face and he walked away in despair. Nearby a tan skinned male Inkling with purple hair, purple eyes and glasses were watching the girls. He was also wearing a white long sleeved shirt with black squids printed on it and blue shoes with a white trim at the bottom pad. The other male Inkling was walking toward him, and while he was walking pass him, the purple haired inkling gave him a pat on the back. …I don't think that made him feel any better.

Noticing the female Inklings behavior, the purple haired inkling decided to ask her out without his glasses on. …You know, kid…there's a reason you need glasses…so you can SEE! That Inkling was a lost cause anyway! She'll just make fun of how desperate you are…and talk about it on her Tenta-book account.

Well, luckily the Inkling learned his lesson as he wasn't able to pay attention to a ledge that was between him and the female jerk of an Inkling. I noticed that he was about to trip so the little 'hero' part of my brain started to take action. Luckily, I was able to catch him before he made it to the ground, but I wasn't able to pull him up as I was falling with him.

The female Inkling noticed us but the male Inkling decided to look up at her and smile anyway. But she was far from impressed as she just rolled her eyes and walked away with her friends. The male Inkling then sighed and said "Well…there's always more."

I finally got off him and we both were back on our feet. I was dusting off the dirt on my shirt as I said "Yea…there will always be more pain in your future if you don't keep your glasses on!" When I finished cleaning myself up I watched the Inkling put his glasses back on. Then he noticed me so I said "…Don't even think of hitting on me. I have a brother who works at an arms shop and he's not afraid to use ANY of the weapons." The Inkling put a disgusted look on his face and said "What! I'm not gonna flirt with YOU!" Then…I may have gotten a little upset and asked "Umm…why?"

The Inkling replied while dusting his stains off "Well…don't take this the hard way, but…something about your look…I don't really like that much." I replied "We all look almost exactly the same…you know that right?" The Inkling responded "Yea, I know….but the way your dressed…I can tell what your personality is." I got curious and asked "Well…what IS my personality exactly?"

The Inkling responded "Well…you are an adventurous girl with a passion for ink battles. You would do almost anything to do the right thing and stand up for what you believe in. And you are never afraid to help almost anyone in need, even at the most dangerous of situations. And…I admire that about you…but I'm not really in love with that type."

After the description I replied "Umm…I'm not sure if I should be offended…or amazed." The Inkling said "Just be amazed, alright? But…thanks for 'catching' me anyway." After he thanked me, I decided to finally introduce myself…I mean…its kinda hard not to after you meet someone like THAT.

So, I said "You're welcome. My name's Ink by the way." The Inkling waved his hand and said "Call me Perry." We both shook hands and I realized that I forgot to visit Indi. I waved goodbye to my very first friend in Inkopolis and dashed to Ammo Knights.

I was almost at the door…almost to Indi. I couldn't wait to see him in his humanoid form for the first time. But as I was running, I accidentally bumped into someone. It was a female Inkling with a three different Shooter type weapons in her hands. After I crashed into her, she dropped all of her weapons on the floor, including a stamp of some sort.

I adjusted myself to see that the female Inkling had green hair, and bright yellow eyes. She had a green knitted hat on top of her head, a dark green hoodie, and brown boots. I helped her pick up her weapons, including her stamp. As I picked it up, I read the message backwards to see the word 'Emma' on it. It was decorated with ink splotches and flowers. I gave it back to the girl who held all of her weapons in her arms. I said to her "Umm…nice stamp…Emma." But the Inkling didn't say anything, she just stood there blushing. Finally she responded "Umm…t…thank you." I replied "…You need help with those?" Emma replied "Umm…no…no thank…you. Umm….excuse me." With that, she ran off without saying another word.

I was curious about her, I mean, I know people can be really shy, but she seemed to be in a hurry…or…afraid of me. Well, that's not important right now. The important thing is that I need to go see Indi. This time…there were no interruptions.

I walked inside to see weapons all over the walls and shelves, also Sheldon cleaning up the counter. Sheldon noticed me and immediately walked towards me saying "Oh Ink. Welcome! Welcome!" I replied "Hey Sheldon. I like your shop…its very…splatoon-like." Sheldon giggled and replied "Why thank you! I just recently restocked on the Charger weapons. They really do make quite a punch in ink battles. Like last week, I saw this guy with a regular Splat Charger. Boy did he make a punch! I mean he wiped out the entire field. Seriously, it was like 70 to-" I interrupted him by saying "Anyway!"

Sheldon kept quiet as I said "…Have you seen Indi. I really, REALLY want to see him." Sheldon replied "Oh, of course. He's in the back upgrading the weapons. Come, come." I followed him to the back and saw a bunch of tools used to upgrade gadgets. Right at the other end of the room, I heard a hammer making metal sounds from contact with the weapon. The Inkling holding the weapon was a very familiar looking boy with blue hair, a black undershirt with a white shirt covering it, and black sneakers with green trims. Sheldon shouted "Hey, Indi! Someone wants to see you!"

Indi stopped working and turned around to see me, his goggles covering his face. He then pulled up his goggles revealing his dark blue eyes to make sure it was me. Indi got excited and shouted "INK!" and he rushed towards me. I shouted "INDI!" right before we gave each other a big 'ol hug.

We hugged each other tightly, not letting each other go. Indi finally let go and admired me. He said "Wow! Ink…you look amazing!" I replied "Thanks…you look awesome too!" Indi replied "Thanks, sis…Oh! I need to show you something!" Indi quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me to the working table. On the table was a shooter weapon that was not painted yet, but looked really cool nonetheless. It had a large ink tank on the top and a cool looking tip for massive inkage. The handle was nice and thick so it was easy to hold on to, making this a very nice weapon for ink battles. Indi said to me "I made it myself."

I was shocked how he was able to make this all by himself, and I was really proud of him for making it this far. Indi then pointed to the wall showing an unpainted charger weapon and an unpainted roller weapon. Indi explained "I made these along with the shooter. Together, they make for a perfect weapon kit for any type of ink battle." I was awestruck looking at the weapons, and I was sure someday these will make someone out there very happy.

Sheldon budded in and said "You know Ink…your brother has a very unique gift. These weapons will definitely come in use someday. But…the only problem is…what will they look like?" Indi replied "Umm…you see…I haven't…really figured that out yet. Maybe…I just need some more inspiration." Sheldon nodded and replied "I understand, Indi. Making a weapon takes time. Almost everything takes time. You just let the idea come to you." Indi replied "Thank you, Sheldon."

Indi turned to me and asked "By the way…Ink, did you get into turf war yet?" I replied "…Oh man! I completely forgot! When does the next one start?!" Indi checked his watch "Let me see…It starts…in five minutes! You better get going!" I quickly panicked and started mumbling "Oh shoot! Oh SHOOT!" I immediately waved goodbye to both Sheldon and Indi and rushed out the door, but before I made it outside the store, Indi yelled "INK!" I turned my head as saw him say "…Good luck out there!" I smiled and saluted as I made my way to Inkopolis Tower.

Once I was at the front door, I froze. I looked up at the tower and realized that…whatever happens out there…it's the first step of making both me and my dad's dreams come true. So…I breathed in…breathed out…and finally took my first steps inside Inkopolis Tower…and was on my way to my first turf war.

 **…** **You guys better be grateful for this…'cause I sure am.**

 **Seriously, I had so much fun writing this, and I had so much to tell.**

 **So many things…so many words…SO MUCH FUN!**

 ***sigh*…man I want a Wii U so BAD!**

 **But, maybe I have hope. I mean…my friend hasn't given me my birthday present yet…but I hope it's a Splatoon Wii U bundle. But even if it isn't…we're still friends…but it better be worth it** **J**

 **Heaven OUT-** ** _…_** ** _No pressure._**


	5. Chapter 5

When I stepped into the lobby, I saw nothing but a small monitor. The monitor showed two buttons, one that said "Newbie" and another that said "Experienced" I pressed the "Newbie" icon and the screen started giving me some advice.

"Welcome to the lobby! This is the place to be for ink battles."

That's exactly what I like to hear.

"You can raise your level and earn that sweet, sweet cash by battling."

Well, I do like my sweet, sweet cash, but I LOVE those sweet, sweet levels.

"A higher level will let you access the freshest gear in the shops…"

Well, I could use some extra abilities while battling.

"And play all-new battle modes here in the lobby. So get that level up!"

Will do.

"If you want to buy weapons and gear, you've gotta earn some cash first!"

…Reasonable.

"So if you want the freshest gear, you gotta battle as much as you can! But enough talk. Let's get you started with a regular battle! As your level increases, don't forget to check the shops in the plaza. Alright, go get 'em!"

Mr. Instruction Guy, you're speakin' my language.

The screen showed many labels of places in Inkopolis, including Blackbelly Skatepark, Port Mackerel, and Arowana Mall. But I couldn't enter most of them, 'cause they were all booked, that is except for a turf war taking place in Urchin Underpass.

That was the turf war that was starting in 3 minutes, so I quickly pressed the screen and made my place in the next turf war. Once I pressed the screen, the monitor changed to green and placed words that said "Sign in, complete. Turf Battle in Urchin Underpass taking place in 2:43." The numbers started counting down.

Suddenly the screen turned red and revealed a message saying "Please commence to the spawn pad." Then the wall in front of me opened up a secret doorway, revealing a spawn pad. I stepped on the pad and turned myself into a squid. Immediately, the pad made my ink-like body merge into the pad's pipes, making me transport to another place.

After a couple of weird seconds, I was on another spawn pad. I changed back into my humanoid form, and rubbed my dizzy and pounding head. Once I adjusted my head, I looked to see that I was in Urchin Underpass. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me "Finally!" I turned around to see 3 Inklings, with a mad but relieved looking male Inkling with a yellow and white cap that was put on backwards, a black T-shirt with a turf war logo on it, and cyan Monster high-stops with orange trims.

The Inkling said "So NOW we get another team member! Listen girl! Just get to the team spawn pad. The turf war is about to start so GET MOVIN'!"

So, (despite the team leader being REALLY rude) I got to the team spawn pad and watched the other team members come to the pad. Strangely, everyone started turning into a squid and immerged inside the pad instead of me, because I was confused why. The rude male Inkling noticed me standing there and turned into a humanoid again. He sighed angrily and said "You're new here, aren't ya?"

I nodded and said "Yes…is this a thing we do before we start turf war?" The Inkling said "Yea! Thank you for FINALLY understanding so I didn't have to explain it to ya! Jeez!" After that rude response, I changed into a squid along with the Inkling.

After a while, the pad started to get filled with orange ink, causing all of us to turn into an orange color (that is…except me, being au natural and all.) After we changed color, everyone changed back to their humanoid, so I copied. The previously yellow Inkling rolled his eyes and sighed. Suddenly, the cat judge, Judd, appeared with two flags, one was orange and the other was blue.

Judd started shouting "OK, Inklings! The turf war is about to begin! Now, just let me recite the rules 'cause we have a new Inkling in our battle!" The mean Inkling looked at me with a disgusted look on his face. I rolled my eyes and ignored him as Judd explained the rules.

"The rules are very simple! There are two teams in the two opposite sides of the map! Each team has a different color ink! The goal is to get the most turf covered in three minutes! But, actually making the players burst by shooting them with ink won't earn you any bonus points, but that Inkling when burst spreads the your ink, extending your team's turf! Remember: The walls do not earn you points! Only the floor counts! And also, only the weapons and ink can make contact with another Inkling, there will be no physical violence (even though that would be more exciting). So, without further interruptions, let's get this turf war started!"

So, after catching his breath, Judd started counting down.

"Ready…"

I readied my Tentatek Splattershot, breathed in…and breathed out, ready for turf war.

"GO!"

My whole team immediately covered the ground with orange ink, including me. It was fun in the tutorial, but NOW it's REALLY fun! But that quickly changes when Mr. Jerk-Of-A-Leader comes in and makes orders. "OK, listen up and listen GOOD! Just go through the secret passage ways and cover the turf as much as you can! And make sure you get every nook and cranny of this place!" Then, he turned to me and said "That goes for you two, newbie!"

I wanted to strangle him really, REALLY badly, but I chose not to and instead obeyed. "OK…I'll just get the middle and attack the opposing team's base, while the others-" The leader interrupted me and said "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are YOU talking about?!" I got confused and replied "What do you mean?" The leader said "I mean that we are not going to attack the team! It'll just be a waste of ink and time!" I got upset and asked "But, why would-" The leader got furious and shouted "Because I SAID SO, NEWBIE! Now get out there and do as I say, RIGHT NOW! And there BETTER not be one single spot uncovered! GOT IT?!" I just nodded, completely hiding my absolute hatred for this Inkling.

The leader left and covered the left passage way, while I had a little plan of my own. I decided that I wasn't listening to that mean and STUPID leader and decided to do things my way.

I sprayed my entire path to the middle with my colored ink. I sprayed as much as I can, technically following my 'leader's orders'. But, instead of getting every nook and cranny, I only did as much as I could and went to the opposing team's base.

I hid behind a wall and saw the opposing Inklings, covering their turf with ink. After they covered they're base, they left to go find my teammates. But, no one was guarding the base, which means people like me could be able to cover their base with ink, changing the tides of battle.

I felt like an absolute rebel! I didn't obey my jerk leader's orders and decided to infiltrate opposing base. I was having fun completely destroying their base…that is…until one of the opposing Inklings got shot and made it to the team spawn pad.

The female Inkling noticed me and immediately shot at me. But I dodged it and noticed that two of the opposing Inklings were covering their turf back! I immediately took action and shot at the two Inklings, I managed to get the first Inkling, but the other one got lucky. He along with the other Inklings swam to the other side of the map as I covered the turf with my ink again.

That was when I noticed that my little special was ready, but I decided to save it until I found a place where I needed it. And immediately after I decided that, one of the opposing Inklings decided to change their score by coming into the base and claiming it back. Well…not if my little Inkzooka has anything to say about it.

I activated it and shot that thing like nobody's business, making the Inkling burst. I was immediately in love and shot it at every thing I could find…until I was finally shot by the Inkling I shot earlier.

I spawned back at the spawn pad and noticed that the opposing team completely infiltrated our base. I noticed that there was only thirty seconds on the clock and immediately shot as much as I could to change our score before the match was over. But, unfortunately, two of the opposing Inklings shot the rest of my team, causing them to spawn at the spawn pad.

Where were we on that one, brave leader?! Huh, HUH?!

But, suddenly I realized…it was all my fault. I was the one that infiltrated their base in the first place, not even thinking about my own. That was how, at the end of the match, the score was 31.7% to 59.8%.

I…I lost.

After the match, we all changed back to our natural colors. But, my leader was not happy…and he took all his anger on me.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! I TOLD you NOT to infiltrate their base and WHAT did you do?!" I tried to respond "I just-" He interrupted me "You DISOBEYED me! You caused us to lose our battle! Tell ya what! On your next turf wars (if you bother to show up at all) try to actually listen to your leader and **TRUST YOUR TEAM** NEXT TIME!"

The moment I heard 'trust your team' I was heartbroken. I disobeyed my code. I disobeyed my dad's code.

I…I disobeyed my dad's wish!

My eyes immediately started to water and I ran out of the area…without a word. Tears started to stream down my face as I ran out of Urchin Underpass. But, as I was running back to Inkopolis Plaza, I…ran into somebody…with a cake…that said "Congratulations!" in bright orange icing. The person noticed my face and asked with concern "Sis…are you OK?"

I couldn't dare to show my face to Indi…not after my failure. So I just pushed him out of the way and ran to Inkopolis Plaza. As soon as I went into the plaza, I went into an alleyway to hide myself from everyone. As soon as I made it to the end of the alleyway I sat down, made sure that I was alone and took out my dad's note. After the incident, I was forced to look at my dad's motto.

"Believe in your abilities, **trust your team** , and, together, you can make your true colors fly."

How could I do this…I didn't remember the motto! I didn't obey my dad's last wish!

…What kind of a daughter am I?!

My tears rained on dad's note as I folded my arms and sobbed. It didn't seem to stop, until I heard a deep and stern voice behind me. "Wot's wrong wit you?!"

I turned around, drying my eyes, to see a strange man with a loose brown top with strange patterns across it. He also had long green pants, green crocks, two purple bracelets on his left arm, and light green eyes with purple eye shadow under them. He also had weird, black spikes with purple tips on his head.

The man asked "Why ya cryin' love?" I didn't respond one because I was too sad to say a single word and two because of stranger danger. The man sighed and turned his head while cupping his hands around his mouth. "Hey, Judd, can ya help me here?!" Surprisingly, Judd responded and recognized me from the previous battle.

He jumped over the fence he was hanging on to and ran towards me. Judd sat down with me and said "Hey, what's wrong?" I didn't respond, but Judd noticed the letter I was holding. He tried to read it but I refused to let him and then he started to pat my shoulder. "Is this about that fact that you lost the battle before?" This time I did respond by nodding my head.

Judd understood and replied "Well…it's not a TOTAL loss. You still got some experience and you got 500 coins!" He started to pull something out of his…I don't know 'fur pocket'…and yanked out the 500 coins I earned. Judd placed the coins on my lap and I started to put all of them in the small pocket of my satchel. Judd patted my shoulder again and said "Don't give up just yet! Just because you had one loss doesn't make it the end of the world! Just get up and try again!" Judd got up and pointed at Inkopolis Tower and said "Now you go into that tower and get into more ink battles!"

Well…he did encourage me. Just because I lost once doesn't mean I'd lose ALL the time.

But…still…what about…my dad? If he were still alive…what would he say…what would he think?!

But…my dad wouldn't quit for losing one battle. So I followed Judd's advice and ran towards the Inkopolis Tower. You know…I'm surprised that Judd didn't make any cat puns during that conversation. Judd said behind my back "Yea, I'm a purrfect motivational speaker." The man said behind him "Eh, you're OK."

…And now I'm NOT surprised.

Anyway, I was super hyped to start ink battles again, just like the first time. But, as I was running towards the tower, my satchel's front pocket was, apparently, still open, so some of my coins fell on the road, and I saw one of them fall into a manhole.

I picked up the ones on the floor and put them back in my satchel, but there was still that missing one in the manhole. That's when the OCD part of my brain started to kick in (seriously, how many parts of the brain do I have?) and I approached and looked down the manhole.

I saw the coin on a pipe that was inside the manhole, and I tried to reach it with my arm. But it was no use; my arm was too short to reach the coin. So, there was only one logical solution; I changed into my squid form and fell inside the manhole to get the coin. Once I fell near the coin, I immediately picked it up. I did my victory pose by punching my tentacle up in the air, but…the victory was bittersweet.

The wind from the pipe was dragging me to a large hole that leads to possibly a very bumpy ride. I tried to fight the wind but it was no use, before I knew it I was falling down the manhole into another world… (Sound familiar?).

My suspicions were correct as it was a very, VERY bumpy ride! I had to go through twists and turns that only lead me crashing into metal. The ride had so many injuries to the head that when I finally saw the light of day, I had the biggest headache in history.

When I finally got through the other side of the pipe tunnel, I turned into my humanoid form and rubbed my head. While I was rubbing my head, I adjusted my eyes to see what looked like a wooden hut. The hut had a large theory planner with picture of the Great Zapfish and…red tentacle…things. Honestly my brain hurts too much to care.

Once I got up, I heard a strange scream. And that scream…is from the person that led me to the life I never expected to have.

 **Hey guys. Just finished this right after the last one.**

 **Yaaay!**

 **…** **Ok right now it's almost 1:00 in the morning and I'm pretty sure my mom is going to check on me soon to shut off the T.V.**

 **Why mom, why?!**

 **No time for things, oh instead thank you for making this the most popular fanfic I EVER did! You are the best, and now can you please let me sleep?**

 **Heaven** **OUT-** ** _To_** ** _Disney_** ** _Channel_** ** _Dream_** ** _Land_** ** _I go!_**


	6. Chapter 6

The scream helped me focus more quickly (…logic) and I was able to finally see the complete wooden hut, which is, apparently, both a combination of wooden planks and metal planks along with some modern day stuff, like a gigantic stoplight on the right side of the hut. It was a …unique little home…but that suddenly made sense once I made contact with the man who came running around his hut after he screamed a couple of seconds earlier.

The man was a tiny elderly Inkling with a white beard that went over his mouth and some rather dirty clothing that looked like it was a costume inspired by the Great Turf Wars…wait a minute…that logo on the man's cap…IS IT from the Great Turf Wars.

That question was going around and around my head until I was distracted by the old man finally saying some words…or at least trying to.

"Th-th-the…Oc-oc-oct…"

He kept on saying that over and over again until it was just ringing of annoyance and I finally yelled "SPEAK UP, MAN!" Apparently, the man responded, as he started shouting his phrase.

"The Octarians are coming!" He started to run around in circles and scream "NO!" without end.

"…Wait…OCTARIANS?!" I thought aloud, causing the old man to snap out of it, and notice me. Suddenly, he stopped and adjusted himself. "Oh, uh, hi…I guess I lost my cool for a minute there!" After he calmed down, he made a peace sign with his two forefingers, suggesting some sort of signature salute.

"I'm Cap'n Cuttlefish, leader of the legendary Squidbeak Splatoon!"…I couldn't believe what he just said. The SQUIDBEAK SPLATOON! My dad always told stories about the Great Turf War that took place over a hundred years ago. I always LOVED those stories when I was a kid! …I…I can't believe that team still exists! But wait! What is he's lying?! What if he's just a crazy person talking some mumbo jumbo. But…those badges…the cap…it…it can't be fake! It has to be real!

I was so awestruck that I didn't even say a word the entire time Cap'n Cuttlefish was speaking to me. Speaking of, he started to notice my eyes…my…strange and…somewhat familiar eyes. As he was admiring them, he said "That look in your eye…It's the look I've been lookin' for!"

Cap'n Cuttlefish started to explain a few things to me as I was still being silent. "The Great Zapfish that powers Inkopolis has been squidnapped!"

Aah…the magic of puns…stupid…completely unnecessary puns.

"Nobody believes me, but it's the work of the Octarians! I just know it!"

No one believes you…I wonder why!

"They want revenge for the Great Turf War over 100 years ago! I've been keepin' an eye on them this whole time, of course…"

DANG! He's been watching them for over 100 years! I guess we can live longer than we thought.

"But they stole the Great Zapfish from right out under my nose!"

…Do you even have a nose anymore?

"Please! You gotta help me rescue the Great Zapfish!"

After that, complete silence. I was still amazed on the fact that the Squidbeak Splatoon still exists, and Cap'n Cuttlefish was still waiting for an answer. After a while, Cap'n Cuttlefish finally said "So…I'm gonna take your silence as a yes. Come with me, I need to get you into your brand new Hero Suit."

Cap'n Cuttlefish was noticing that I wasn't moving at all and said "Umm…you OK there fella?" I finally snapped out of it and said "Oh…umm…yea…I'm fine. It's just…the Squidbeak Splatoon…are you kidding me?! I…I never thought I would meet the leader…in person!" Cap'n Cuttlefish started to get cocky and said "So…you heard about us, eh? Well…I've never meet a fan in…well…EVER really! Kinda…sweet…you…wanna autograph?"

I replied "Well…not really. Not yet at least." Cap'n Cuttlefish replied "Well…OK. So…you still into the whole 'saving Inkopolis and maybe the world' thing…maybe?"

I couldn't believe it. Suddenly I had a chance to become an actual warrior! I had a chance to stop the Octarian's evil plans once and for all! But…then again…I have things to take care of…I don't know if I can fit 'being a hero' in my schedule. So I awkwardly replied "Umm…I'm uhh…not so sure yet."

Cap'n Cuttlefish got curious and replied "Really? How so? What are your pros and cons about this? It's OK…you can tell ol' Cuttlefish what's on your mind." So, I took a deep breath and told him everything.

"Well…my dad always told me about the Great Turf Wars, and I really liked them. They always made me think of the things that I could do once I turned into a full Inkling. So, on one hand, I REALLY want to do this, not just for the world, but to make by dad proud. On the other hand though…my whole plan was to get into Turf Wars, and I don't think I can handle being a hero and being in Turf Wars at the same time. And, if I get hurt…how can I take care of my brother. My brother, Indi, works at Sheldon's shop and I know he's supposed to be a big boy now, I mean he turned 14 a couple of weeks before me…but, he's not the type of person to get into action. So…*sigh*…I don't know."

Cap'n Cuttlefish thought for a moment. After a while, he finally had a solution "How about you just do one mission for me…just one…and you can make your choice after that. What do ya say- you're in or out?"

I responded "Well…I guess one mission…wouldn't hurt. So…yea! I'm in!" And then we shook hands and I was officially on board.

Cap'n Cuttlefish got excited and said "Alright! What's your name, bucko?!" I responded "Oh…my name's Ink. Ink Reef!" Suddenly, Cap'n Cuttlefish got shocked and repeated "R-Reef?!" I got confused and replied while chuckling a little bit "Uhh…yea." Cap'n Cuttlefish turned around, as if to make sure no one was watching us. After he did that he whispered "Uhh…Ink…I…think you should come with me."

But suddenly, there was the sound of marching coming from a floating island that was close to our floating island.

Cap'n Cuttlefish panicked and yelled "It's…an INVASION! We have to get you into your hero suit, NOW!" Then we both rushed into the hut without hesitation.

The first floor had a small bed that wasn't even a bed at all; it was a really big bean bag with a pillow and a worn out blanket over it. The room also had a tiny T.V and a small wooden table with chairs around it. Cap'n Cuttlefish quickly went to a nearby closet and grabbed a strange looking suit with a pair of headphones with bars that went over the back of your head to connect with each other. The torso part of the suit was a long-sleeved black shirt with a safety patrol vest and a large black scarf-like neck piece. The suit also had shoes that were black with color changing tips. Cap'n Cuttlefish was also holding a black gun that came with the armor. All of these suit pieces have some sight of bright neon blue dots that look like it's from the extinct Firefly Inklings, and we'll get to those a little later…well…actually…about almost a whole season later.

Cap'n Cuttlefish quickly tossed me the suit and immediately told me "You gotta change into those clothes, bucko and STAT!" I quickly went into the large closet (don't even get me started on the dust in there) and after a couple of rushed minutes, I was in my brand new Hero Suit.

Cap'n Cuttlefish noticed me and congratulated me "Starting today, you are (possibly) Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon! This is your brand-new Hero Suit! It'll help you fight the Octarians." I said "Sweet! And…how does it help me fight the Octarians exactly?" Cap'n Cuttlefish awkwardly replied "Umm…science…I guess? Anyway, what a great fit!" After he said that, he turned to his side and whispered "(For a hand-me-down from Agents 1, 2 and 3…)" Even though he tried to hide it, I managed to hear it, and (despite being sort of creeped out) I asked about them.

"Umm…Cap'n…what happened to Agents 1, 2 and 3?" Cap'n Cuttlefish answered "….Aww shoot. Well, the good news is Agents 1 and 2 are still alive. Agent 3…well…" There was silence for a couple of awkward seconds until Cap'n Cuttlefish finally said something "…Why are you still here, bucko?! You need to go and get those Octarians!" Before I went to go beat up my first Octarian force, I asked Cap'n Cuttlefish one more question "Wait! Umm…before I go…where…are we exactly?"

Yea…took me a while to ask that question, huh?

Luckily, Cap'n Cuttlefish answered "Oh…Well, Ink, welcome to my home and the Octarians underground world, Octo Valley." After he replied, Cap'n Cuttlefish finally sent me to go and defeat the Octarians. "Now let's go get those Octojerks! I'm countin' on you, bucko!"

After he sent me, I immediately went outside to finally face the Octarians.

When I went outside I saw a tiny launch pad with orange ink on it. Suddenly I heard a small static sound in my headset. Suddenly the static started turning into sounds that started to sound like Cap'n Cuttlefish's voice. "Hey, Ink! I missed you already, so I decided to talk to you to give you some advice through that headset I gave you. Pretty cool, right? Anyway, that launch pad will lead you to any floating platform you want, in this case the platform that that gigantic UFO is floating on." I spotted the UFO hovering over a large floating island that had those strange red tentacle things from the chart on the side of the hut, who I guess are supposed to be Octarians.

Never thought I'd see them in person before, but it's probably gonna be an everyday thing for me now. There was purple ink all over the island, which I suppose belongs to the Octarians. So I finally jumped on the launch pad and I jumped to the floating island (without crashing this time).

Once I stepped on one of the platforms, I saw some Octarians on strange machines that seemed to both spray ink on the ground from the bottom and shoot ink from built in shooters at the same time. I must admit, I first I wasn't really scared of them all that much, I mean…they're just tentacles. But, once I see them up close, I realized that they actually could be really dangerous, and I shouldn't underestimate them.

So, rather than immediately charging at them, I held my hand on one of the headset pieces to talk to Cap'n Cuttlefish. "So…what do I do with these guys?" Cap'n Cuttlefish answered "Just shoot them, they're just Octotroopers, these guys are easy to defeat." So I followed my new boss's orders and jumped down while shooting the ground to make sure I don't get stuck in the ink. The Octotroopers noticed me and I immediately took action right after Cap'n Cuttlefish saying in my ear "Give 'em heck, Agent 4!"

Cap'n Cuttlefish was right…these Octotroopers were very easy to defeat. The shots they fired were…extremely slow…and I could easily defeat them by shooting the fast-firing gun at them. While I was defeating the Octotroopers, I was destroying some boxes that held some strange orange orbs that Cap'n Cuttlefish explain were called Power Eggs. He told me that they are used to upgrade my gear, so I started collecting as much as I could. But it was not just about Octotroopers, there were Octotroopers with shields so I had to throw a bomb to distract them and then shoot them from behind, it was just all over the place. It was dangerous, seeing how Octarian ink can severely hurt me and even kill me, but…it was also fun at the same time.

But…I never expected…HER.

I was in a far side of the floating island with a large area of slopes and upper levels. I was looking for some enemies around but, strangely, I couldn't find anyone. Cap'n Cuttlefish said "…No…it…it can't be. Not this early!" I got a little frightened by those words until I heard the sound of a charge behind me. I turned around to see a bomb about to explode.

I quickly turned into my squid form and swam away from the blast. While I was hiding behind a wall, I heard the sound of…swimming…and shooting.

I whispered to Cap'n Cuttlefish nervously "Umm…Cap'n…C-Cuttlefish…what's that?!" I swam up a wall as quietly as I could and saw under me a female Octarian…that had…ALL of my abilities.

The tentacle hair…the humanoid body…the ability to turn into an octopus and humanoid at will…it…was terrifying. As I was shaking in fear Cap'n Cuttlefish finally responded "That right there…is an Octoling. As you'd expect, just like Inklings…but EVIL! I'd never expect them to attack this early, but…just treat her like a regular Inkling in turf war while trying to find the zapfish."

…Oh yea! 'Cause that turned out REALLY well for me!

But, he had a point. I said to myself as quietly as I can "OK…she's…just like an Inkling in Turf War…just shoot her and…she would burst." Then I felt something watching me. I turned to the left to see the Octoling looking right at me with her gun raised. I was completely frozen in fear as she said the very first words I heard from her.

"Not everything is that simple, Inkling."

I quickly got over it and raised my gun as well, trying to defend myself, but the Octoling just laughed and said "So…this is how Inklings work. You try to be brave but…really your just weak." I brushed off what she said to me and responded "Give us back the Great Zapfish, or else!" The Octoling said while readying her gun "…Or else what? Oh wait! I know what…or else…IMMA MESS UP YO FACE!"

The Octoling started firing like it was nobody's business as I dodged the shots and tried to fire back. She was just to fast to catch up to her, but I tried to fire and fire again and again…but to no avail. So, to think up of a plan, I quickly swam away from the Octoling, hiding behind a wall. I said to myself "OK…OK…what do I do…she's too fast to catch up." But then…I looked up.

I noticed a glowing yellow fish in a large electric bubble. That must be one of the zapfish! I quickly tried to find a way up there while trying to avoid that Octoling. I saw a slope that lead to the launch pad to the zapfish, so I looked both ways and quickly shot ink and swam up the wall to reach the launch pad. But, before I could step on it, the Octoling spotted me and shot me.

I was hurt badly and I was stuck to the floor that the Octoling sprayed on, so the Octoling easily managed to hold me down with gun right on my forehead. I was very scared at that moment…I thought it was the end…but instead…the Octoling started talking to me first.

"Face it Inkling, you can't handle my spicy wasabi moves! Now, just stay still…and you won't fell a thing…maybe." The Octoling smiled evilly as she was gently pulling the trigger. I had to act quickly! I can't die today! "NOT TODAY!"

I panicked as my legs broke free and knocked over the Octoling as she shot her gun, causing the shot to go near my face and not actually on it…that would've been painful!

I quickly used my legs to reach my gun and sprayed myself so I could move again. Once I was free I shot at the Octoling before she could shoot me and immediately made it to the launch pad. Once I was on it, I jumped to the area of my very first zapfish. I quickly shot at the shell and after a while it broke, making the zapfish able to catch. I quickly grabbed the…really slimy zapfish and did a little victory pose (just for fun).

But that quickly changes when I see the Octoling right in front of me, with her arm on the right side of her waists, where I shot her. She looked at the zapfish and then back to me and said "Well…aren't you proud of yourself! Inkling…you're not that bad for a newbie."

If I hear that word one more time…!

"Enjoy your victory while it lasts…'cause eventually…we will be victorious." I chucked and said bravely to the Octoling "We'll see…Octoling…do you…have a name? 'Cause…I'm not gonna call you Octoling all the time…that's just weird to me."

The Octoling rolled her eyes and was about to leave when she stopped, turned around, and said "…Just call me Octavia."

With that, my new enemy, Octavia, left the island, back to her base of operations while I quietly readied my gun and said "…Until we meet again…Octavia."

I returned back to the hub and turned in the zapfish to Cap'n Cuttlefish. Cap'n Cuttlefish picked up the zapfish and smiled. "WOW! I never knew you'd learn this quickly. The last time I saw an agent learn that quickly was when…well…we'll talk about that later it's getting late. You should go rest up in the surface. And you'd better watch out for that Octavia girl…she…reminds me of someone." I took off the Hero Suit and gave it to the Cap'n to hold on to. After I turned it in, I walked to the manhole to get back to the surface, but the Cap'n yelped "Wait!"

I turned around to face the Cap'n and said "Yes, Cap'n?" Cap'n Cuttlefish asked me one of the most important questions I'd ever had to answer. "Ink…what do you think? Do you wanna become a secret agent and defeat the Octarians?"

I…still don't know what to say.

I mean, it was WAY more fun than I'd expect it to be! And…did I just knock over an Octoling without a GUN?! You gotta be kidding me! But…still…Indi. What if Octavia gets to know my identity? She and all of her other friends might use Indi to get to me! I…I don't want him to get hurt. Well…my dad…he would be proud of me fighting the enemy and protecting Inkopolis! And Indi is surrounded by weapons all the time, I'd bet he can take care of himself…probably.

So I finally responded "…Yes."

Cap'n Cuttlefish jumped for joy and said "YIPPEE! A NEW RECRUIT! OK, Ink, from now on your secret identity is Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon! I shall make contact with you on your iSquid in case of an emergency." With that the Cap'n gave me his number on my iSquid and he allowed me to keep the suit. I asked him "Wait…why can't the suit be here with you?" The Cap'n replied "Umm…I don't think you want it to be in there…like…at all! Oh and…you might wanna wash up that suit before you wear it again."

Then I smelled the suit and it REEKED. I've been wearing THAT that whole mission?! Why didn't he tell me this sooner?

Well, whatever, I'll just try to stuff it inside my satchel so that nobody finds it and gets suspicious. I left Octo Valley proud of myself for being strong, facing defeat, and beating up bad guys like a BOSS!

But it was not all that happy, 'cause as soon as I left the manhole, I came across Indi again.

"Oh…uh…hey Ink!" I got nervous and responded "Oh…hi…Indi! I uhh didn't expect you to be here!" Indi explained "Well…after I saw you crying I asked Judd what happened, and he told me that you lost your turf war and that after you got cheered up, he saw you go down the manhole." I got shocked and said "HE SAW WHAT?!"

I quickly calmed down and tried to cover up the screaming by saying "I mean uhh…Hey look a cake!" Indi was holding the same "Congratulations!" cake that he had earlier. Indi noticed the cake and said "Yea! I was meaning to give this to you as, you know, a gift for your birthday! It's your favorite flavor, Crab! What do you say we go eat it at your new place?" I finally fully calmed down and said "Yea…that sounds great! I'm gonna need a break after the day I had."

And so, Indi and I were heading to my 'apartment' to eat my late birthday cake. But little did I know that a special someone was watching me leave with Indi all the way from Inkopolis Plaza to my home through manholes. Once the spy saw that Indi and I were brother and sister, her red goggle lens glowed a deep red as she chuckled in opportunity.

 _…_ _To be continued…_

 **PLOT TWIST! DUN, DUN, DUN!**

 **Yea I decided to make this a two parter, like a lot of premiers do. Because…well on the first chapter it said The Beginking Pt. 1 and I have a plan for this so…screw it.**

 **Actually…don't screw it…that's just…nasty.**

 **Well, besides a surprise 2-parter I decided that I will be doing something very important at the end of each episode.**

 **I decided to do a Q &A (…That's Questions and Answers if…your not about that life.)**

 **So you guys can ask questions and all of the characters in the story that were introduced…key word: INTRODUCED.**

 **I don't want people to ask questions to characters that are in the game but were not shown in the series yet, I don't wanna do possible spoilers.**

 **So, all you have to do is type the name of the character and then put the question on it.**

 **For Example:**

 **Heaven: Do you need to go to bed now?**

 **Hurry and put in your questions soon because the opportunity for this episode won't be around for long.**

 **Heaven OUT:** ** _The answer to that example question would be "Yes"_**


	7. Q&A

**Hey guys.**

 **So…no one really asked a question…that's…odd.**

 **Seriously, how come every time I try to do something that involves you guys it doesn't work out!**

 **Well…at least one of you asked a question, but it's not for the characters themselves.**

Random Guy asks:

Heaven The Angel- Is Spyke going to have a story?

 **Well…yea. I'm working on some stories for him and the other NPC's in the future. They're probably going to be in one of those multiple stories in one episode type of deal. You know, the ones where we see different people go through different stories throughout the entire episodes. I heard those were called 'Slice of Life' episodes…either that…or the title of one of the MLP: Friendship is Magic episodes.**

 **Yea, I'm a Pegasister! What about it?!**

 **Well…I can't leave you guys with nothing in this, can't I.** **So I decided to make up my own questions to ask the characters.**

 **So…enjoy, I guess.**

Heaven the Angel asks:

Ink-What happened to your birth mother?

Ink answers:

 _Well, my dad told me that my mom died at birth, so I didn't really get to know her that much. Well, at least he moved on…both with another woman and to the afterlife. …*sigh*._

Heaven the Angel asks:

Perry-Who do you have a crush on right now?

Perry answers:

 _Actually, I…have feelings for…*dreamful sigh*…the Squid Sisters! They are just so…talented…and hot…and charismatic…and HOT! I just flirt on pretty girls in Inkopolis just in case Callie and Marie don't really like me that much. But…just saying…THEY WILL BE MINE!_

Heaven the Angel asks:

Emma-What kind of clothes do you like to wear?

Emma answers:

 _Umm…well…to be honest…I like mixing and matching different brands of clothes. Because…if they…if they were Inklings, they would want to be appreciated to. P-please, don't judge me._

Heaven the Angel asks:

Cap'n Cuttlefish-What do you like to do in your free time?

Cap'n Cuttlefish answers:

 _I love the ol' smell of Crabby Cakes! My grandsquids and I make them and we dig in! Maybe I should ask Ink if she would like to have some when she gets her missions completed…I know her…Oh geez I got to get to the oven! Those Crabby Cakes aren't going to get eaten by themselves!_

Heaven the Angel asks:

Octavia-What are you planning to do with Ink the next time you see her?

Octavia answers:

 _Oh…a good villain never reveals her secrets…but…*chuckle*…let's just say…it wouldn't be what I want…it'll be what SHE wants. *evil laugh*!_

Heaven the Angel asks:

Indi-How do you feel about Ink being a secret agent?

Indi answers:

 _…_ _Uhh…wha-_

 _(Ink rushes into the booth and pulls Indi out of there while saying-)_

 _Well, I think it's about time we get going! Those Splat Chargers aren't going to make themselves! *awkward chuckle*_

 **Well…you heard the heroine!**

 **I better get going on the next chapter! You guys are the best!**

 **Heaven OUT-** ** _…_** ** _Based on those answers…what do you think is going to happen next? *mischievous chuckle*_**


	8. Q&A 2

**Hi!**

 **I know our little heroine just asked me to make the next chapter, but someone FINALLY gave me some questions that he would like to ask.**

 **Sorry to wake you up, Ink.**

Crimson Knight Alucard asks:

Ink-What was it like surprising Octavia like that?

Ink answers:

 _Well…how do I say this…it was scary yet…exciting at the same time. I thought I was going to die right then and there, but I was lucky that I was able to knock Octavia over like that._

(Octavia interrupts)

 _You should've been dead!_

(Ink tells Octavia)

 _Shut up…jerk._

Crimson Knight Alucard asks:

Perry-Which sister looks cuter? Callie or Marie?

Perry answers:

 _Hard to say…I like both of them. I can't choose just one girl! It's like choosing between pizza and ice cream, it just doesn't seem right to leave one out. And…just so were clear…the're mine! MINE!_

Crimson Knight Alucard asks:

Octavia-Do you have any INKredible tactics about Turf Wars?

Octavia answers:

 _I don't have any…incredible…tactics. I don't do Ink Battles. I do have tactics for that Ink. I usually spray the ground with my ink so she can't move around, and when she least expects it; I jump out and splat her…that is…I try to. But I WILL! I've got another plan for her in the future actually. Stay tuned._

Fandedesert asks:

Ink-How do you feel about your first enemy Octavia?

Ink answers:

 _Well…I don't like her I can tell ya that much, she did try to kill me after all. Other than the fact that she has the exact same abilities as I do, I don't really know much about her. And I heard that the more you know about something, the less you're afraid of it._

Fandedesert asks:

Cap'n Cuttlefish-Why are you hiding from society in that hut?

Cap'n Cuttlefish answers:

 _Well, somebody's gotta keep an eye on those Octarians. I mean…sure…I can…go up there and keep an eye on them from there, but…Inkopolis is full of kids and…if they see a…creepy…old man…running around…they'll probably call the cops on me. But I'm fine underground…most of the time._

Fandedesert asks:

Cap'n Cuttlefish-Can you tell us one of your war stories?

Cap'n Cuttlefish answers:

 _I'd thought you'd never ask! It was a cold winter day in the year of 4010…the wind was blowing against the leaves of the harsh battlefield. My team and I were cold as ice but we were ready to fight the Octarians nonetheless._

(Everyone in the other side of the booth was asleep due to the boring story.)

Fandedesert asks:

Ink-What weapon do you master in Turf Wars?

Ink answers:

 _Though most weapons are good for Turf Wars with me, nothing beats my lil' Tentatek Splattershot. The quick shots along with the bombs and Inkzooka make the ultimate weapon to reckon with in Turf War. Thanks dad!_

Crimson Knight Alucard asks:

Heaven-I need a good way to start my Splatoon fanfic, can you help?

Heaven answers:

 _Well, I usually start my fanfics with a sentence that drags the audience in at first glimpse, sort of like a quote or a question. For example: "What is going on?" or "How can this happen to me". But make sure you make it subtle and not out of nowhere. For example "How can a banana eat my dog?" I just came up with that sentence at the top of my head…so don't do that. Thanks for the opportunity of giving you some advice, Alucard…or Crimson Knight…or…whatever you would like me to call you._

Fandedesert asks:

Heaven-How can you do all of this without playing the game yet? I mean, dude, if it was me, I would go totally crazy.

Heaven answers:

 _The magic of the internet, baby! I watch videos of people playing Splatoon and get my information form there…and cry because I don't even have a freakin' Wii U yet. But, I'm sure that day will come…hopefully. Thanks for asking._

 **Well, I gotta make the next episode before I will get mauled by you guys.**

 **All of the questions that you will ask in this episode will be passed on to the next episode.**

 **Stay fresh!**

 **Heaven OUT-** ** _...Now let's get outta here before Cap'n Cuttlefish notices we're not listening!_**


	9. Announcement

**Hey guys.**

 **The first chapter of The Beginking Part 2 is up.**

 **How do you look for it? Just look for it…the same way you discovered the first part.**

 **Not to be cocky or anything, but, with the first part being REALLY popular, I would've expected to have a little more followers than just 1.**

 **If you want the chapter to be moved to here, I understand, but for now the second part has just been uploaded last night. Enjoy!**


End file.
